It has been known to install evacuation path or exit path indicating devices in regions being monitored to assist individuals in the respective regions to evacuate the region in the event of an alarm condition. Such devices provide either visual indicators, such as strobe lights or other types of exit identifying symbols, or audible indicators, such as sounders, or both, of the presence of an exit or an evacuation path. One known type of device is a broadband directional sounder.
Unfortunately at times when an alarm condition is present, such as a fire for example, it may not be apparent what the emitted sound is associated with. For example, the sound might be intended to identify the location of one or more sets of stairs. Alternately, the sounder might be part of a group positioned along an evacuation path to indicate an evacuation direction.
In addition to the above, one or more of the evacuation paths or exits might become unsuitable for use. Conditions that might result in unsuitability would include the presence of fire or smoke adjacent to, or, on the respective evacuation path or at the respective exit. One evacuation path indicating system has been disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/734,691 filed Dec. 12, 2003 entitled “System and Method of Disabling an Evacuation Location Device” assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to be able to provide supplemental information to individuals in the region as to the meanings of sounds being emitted by respective devices in the respective region. Preferably such information could be provided without substantially increasing the cost of the devices. Also, it would be preferably if such functionality could be readily incorporated into existing systems.